<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Time's a Charm by this_is_kelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805497">Second Time's a Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_kelly/pseuds/this_is_kelly'>this_is_kelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/M, First Time, Gay Charlie Weasley, Gay Viktor Krum, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-War, Post-War Harry Potter, first time redo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:56:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_kelly/pseuds/this_is_kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ron and Hermione's first time isn't as perfect as he'd like, he goes to his brother Charlie for some advice - only to find that Charlie has some secrets of his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum/Charlie Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Second Time's a Charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written a few years ago (and then promptly forgotten about) for my BFF who likes the troupe of perfecting the first time.  Posting now because, you know, why not.  :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Second Time’s a Charm</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There’s heat on the back of his neck and on his shoulder. He blinks and realizes he fell asleep face-down in his pillow. His arm is slung across the bed, but it’s touching empty blankets. He pushes himself up and looks around. He’s alone and his ears aren’t picking up any noises from down the hall, so he assumes he’s alone in the flat. Which, if he was honest, isn’t surprising, but he doesn’t want to be honest – and he doesn’t want to be alone.</p><p>It’s ten o’clock and he doesn’t have to go to work today, but he feels sticky and still a little sweaty so he gets up to take a shower. His feet pat across the hardwood floor and he almost giggles like a schoolgirl when he looks down and sees he’s still naked.</p><p>He leaves the bathroom door open. Harry isn’t home and probably won’t be for a while. He starts the water and gets in before it warms up. He shivers and grabs the bar of soap. He lathers up, the water still not hot, and names the starting line of the Chudley Cannons in his head, and then their names and positions, and then their names, positions, and their stats. Anything to keep his mind off of last night. Unfortunately, it doesn’t really work, because as soon as he washes between his legs, he thinks of Hermione and how she touched him there last night. Not for the first time, but certainly the most intimate of times, and he had made a complete disaster out of everything that followed. Which is why he woke up alone.</p><p>“Bollocks.”</p><p>“Bollocks?” a soft voice says behind him</p><p>“Holy hell!” Ron drops his soap, his heart leaps so far up his throat he feels like he may choke, and he almost slips as he wheels around. “Hermione!”</p><p>She smiles. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, but it’s still as bushy and messy as ever, but looks slightly damp at the ends. She’s wearing new clothes, a shirt that he thinks he’s seen before, but definitely didn’t see last night. She smells of coffee, too, which reminds him of mornings at Hogwarts when she’d drink cup after cup after staying up all night studying. She has pulled the shower curtain aside just slightly, enough to peek in.</p><p>“I thought you’d left.”</p><p>“I Apparated home to take a shower and get new clothes. I wasn’t really planning on staying the whole night last night.”</p><p>“You came back.”</p><p>She smiles again. “You thought I was gone forever?”</p><p>Ron is suddenly very aware that he is in the shower, that Hermione has pulled back the shower curtain ever so slightly, and that soap suds are really the only thing between them. He hopes that if he’s turning red she will think it’s from the hot water. He turns away from her, pretending he is washing off the soap, and says, “Sort of. After last night. It was awful.”</p><p>“No, it wasn’t,” Hermione says. “It wasn’t perfect, but—”</p><p>“It was <em>supposed </em>to be perfect, though,” snaps Ron, and then immediately regrets it. He takes a peak at Hermione. Last night was the first time he’d seen her fully naked, fully his, and he ruined it.</p><p>“I’ve never done that before. I’ve never had sex with anyone before. I’m sure there are things I’ll learn to do better. You’ve never had sex before either, unless you lied to me about Lavender.”</p><p>“No,” he says very quickly and forcefully. “Never. I didn’t want to.” And now he knows that any redness is definitely not from the shower.</p><p>“So we do it better next time. Don’t be so hard on yourself.”</p><p>Ron shakes his head. He turns off the water and pulls the shower curtain all the way open. He makes motion to reach for his towel. Hermione stops him, takes his hand; her thumb wipes away some stray soap bubbles. Her smile is still there.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Ron nods. “I know.”</p><p>“You look sad.”</p><p>“Not sad. Like ... disappointed.”</p><p>Hermione drops his hand and then reaches for his towel. She hands it to him, rather forcefully.</p><p>“I’m going to lunch with Ginny later. I’ll come back over tonight if you want me to, but you have to really stop acting like a prat.”</p><p>“Harry will be here later. I don’t want him to overhear us ... talking. Or whatever.”</p><p>“Hear us?” Hermione rolls her eyes. “Are you a wizard or not?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When the war ended, Hermione decided to go back to Hogwarts and do her seventh year properly. It was an odd time for their relationship. It was still brand-new, but they didn’t see each other very often. Hermione kept to the strict Hogwarts rules and wouldn’t sneak off grounds to see him, which only left weekends when she wasn’t too busy studying. It was okay, really, because he and Harry began the three-year Auror training program at the Ministry, which kept him busy during the week. They wrote letters to each other every night, detailing their days, what they were missing by being apart. Still, when they saw each other, it was a little awkward. Their physical selves were moving at a much slower pace in their relationship than their emotional selves.</p><p>Ron knew he was in love with her, head over heels, heart-pounding, palms-sweaty, breath- catching love, almost immediately after their first real kiss, but they spent most of that summer repairing Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, and helping the wizarding world heal. They didn’t have much time to be alone. When they did, things moved slowly; Ron didn’t want to mess anything up.</p><p>Harry lived at the Burrow last summer and through the beginnings of their Auror training, but after the Christmas holidays, he decided to get his own flat. He found one in Diagon Alley, close to the Ministry, and invited Ron to stay with him. Ron tried to say no, mostly because Auror training didn’t pay any money the first two years, but Harry finally wore him down, and he moved into the second bedroom. Hermione came over for the first time during Easter holiday from Hogwarts, but Harry was there, and they all spent most of the time reminiscing about school. When Harry finally went to bed, Ron tried to get Hermione to stay but he was afraid to push her too hard, and she left to go back to school.</p><p>Once school was out, Ron was convinced Hermione would be over all the time, but she wasn’t. She got a mid-level job, her own flat, and yet they still didn’t see each other every day. It took a while, several months in fact, before they fell into a routine. They spoke every day, either through the Floo or letters delivered by owl, and by the time Christmas holidays hit, they were eating dinner together every night. Hermione usually left before anything got too interesting, and because she never stayed, Ron usually also left early whenever he was at her flat.</p><p>Christmas day, they spent at the Burrow together. Dinner was excellent and filling, and right after pudding, Hermione leaned over to Ron and asked, “Will you stay with me tonight?”</p><p>It would have been the best Christmas present ever, except they didn’t have sex. They went farther than they’d ever gone before. She fell asleep against him, her hair absolutely everywhere, and it felt wonderful.</p><p>A week later, and here is Ron, getting dressed after the first time Hermione had ever spent the night in his flat, wishing he could do a do-over on the night before. He stops in the middle of tying his shoes.</p><p>“Where the hell am I even going?”</p><p>He thinks of Harry, but if he talks to Harry then he knows all of Harry’s advice and experience is going to be about Ginny – and really, he knows they’ve been having sex since they were all at Hogwarts together, even if Harry insists that they waited until after the war was over. Ron isn’t that stupid, though, and he also doesn’t need to hear about his sister and best mate’s kinky sex life; he’s overheard enough tidbits over the last year when they’ve forgotten to seal Harry’s room.</p><p>Talking to Harry would probably make him mad – mad that his best mate seems to have his sex life come so easily to him, and then even more mad because that sex life is with his own little sister.</p><p>He thinks of George, but George still isn’t himself, even though it’s been a year and a half since Fred passed. And besides, George is having that weird affair with Angelina that really just makes the rest of the family uncomfortable because they know Angelina was in love with Fred up until the day he died.</p><p>He thinks of Percy, and then promptly moves on.</p><p>He thinks of Charlie, but he’s never been close to Charlie. Has Charlie ever had a proper girlfriend? Ron racks his brain, trying to remember any mentions of names, but comes up blank. Surely Charlie has had plenty of experience, though – he’s thirty years old, after all.</p><p>He thinks of Bill, but where there’s Bill, there’s Fleur. And while Fleur has proven to be a good wife, and a decent Weasley, Ron isn’t sure he wants his and Hermione’s business known to her. She has a habit of letting secrets slip, and this isn’t something he wants his mother to ever overhear, especially if it means it might affect how highly she thinks of Hermione. Before Fleur, Bill would have been the obvious choice for something like this, but now Ron can’t imagine asking him for advice.</p><p>He thinks of Charlie again. Well, maybe.</p><p>He finishes tying his shoes and writes Charlie a quick note and sends it off with his owl. Romania is too far away for him to Apparate; he’d never arrive in one piece – literally. But if Charlie’s flat there is on the Floo, perhaps they can have a chat through there before Hermione comes back from her lunch date with Ginny.</p><p>Ron decides he needs to fill his time or else he is going to continue to think about last night. He goes into his kitchen and looks for things to make a sandwich, but then remembers he and Harry haven’t been food shopping since before the holidays. He gives up on the idea of food when he notices a plate sitting on the small kitchen table with a note beside it.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Ron –</em> <em><br/></em> <em>I figured you might not eat properly in the midst of all your brooding so I found just enough ingredients to make you a sandwich. Don’t pick off the tomatoes, they’re good for you.</em> <em><br/></em> <em>I’ll see you tonight, I’ll bring takeaway.</em><br/>Love,<br/>Hermione</p><p> </p><p>Ron feels his heart jump, stop, and then start beating again. How could Hermione still love him this much after last night? How does she know him so well to have already made him a sandwich? He doesn’t deserve her. He knows this. He doesn’t deserve this sandwich, either, but he’s already sitting down at the table, biting into it.</p><p>The sandwich is almost gone when his owl returns, a response from Charlie scribbled underneath his own note.</p><p>“Huh,” says Ron, surprised. Charlie isn’t in Romania; he’s staying with a friend in London and is free right now if Ron wants to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron for a drink and a bite.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ron arrives at the Leaky Cauldron only a few moments later and looks around. He sees the ginger head before Charlie sees him, and he walks over to the booth in the corner where he sits, already a bottle of beer in his hands.</p><p>“How are you still in London?” Ron asks as he slides into the booth. “Mum said a proper goodbye and everything after Christmas. You’re supposed to be back in Romania.”</p><p>Charlie nods. “Right. Obviously, I’m not in Romania.”</p><p>“Did you get a new job?”</p><p>“No. I’m on a sabbatical currently. Visiting someone in London for a while, figuring some things out.”</p><p>“Figuring what out? Are you wanting to move back to England?”</p><p>Charlie shrugs. “We’ll see.”</p><p>Ron narrows his eyes. He knows there is something Charlie isn’t telling him.</p><p>“Your note said you needed some advice. I’m surprised you asked me. Did everyone else says no?”</p><p>Ron shakes his head. “Actually, you’re the first person I’ve asked."</p><p>“Before George? Bill? Percy?” Charlie sniggers. “Who am I kidding? No one is going to go to Percy for relationship advice. So, tell me what’s going on.”</p><p>“Okay,” says Ron slowly. “But you can’t laugh. Promise?” He hears his own desperation in his voice. Charlie nods and straights up, as though giving Ron his full attention, so he continues, “Hermione and I had sex for the first time last night.”</p><p>Charlie presses his lips together. Ron is certain he’s trying not to look shocked or laugh. Then he breaks. “<em>Really</em>? The first time? I – seriously? Okay. Why did you wait so – I mean, <em>how </em>did you wait so long? You’ve been dating for <em>years</em>.”</p><p>“Years? No.”</p><p>“You and Hermione have been going out for ages.” “Less than two years.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“I should know, I’m one of the two people in the relationship,” Ron snaps. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”</p><p>“No, no,” says Charlie. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m really surprised is all. I thought you two had been together since fourth year. I remember the two of you at the last World Cup. It seemed obvious back then. Anyway. Go ahead. Keep going.”</p><p>Ron takes a deep breath. He reaches over and takes the beer from Charlie’s hand, and drinks from it.</p><p>“She went to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year and I didn’t, so we were apart a lot. Most of the year, actually. So, I don’t know, I feel like where we are in my head is further than what we’ve done physically. I dunno if that makes any sense. But we finally did it last night, and it was awful.”</p><p>Ron looks at Charlie for any sign he might start laughing, but Charlie remains surprisingly neutral.</p><p>“All right,” he says. “Why was it awful?” “I didn’t finish.”</p><p>“Finish ... ? Really? Did she?”</p><p>Ron shrugs. “I don’t know. I wanted it all to be perfect, and then I started thinking that I probably should have come by now, and then all I could think about was how I hadn’t come yet, and then I had to finally stop because it wasn’t going to happen. Is there something wrong with me?”</p><p>“Probably,” jokes Charlie. “In all seriousness, though, sometimes it happens. Sometimes you can’t do it. I’m going to guess you were too tense and psyched yourself out. How was she afterwards or this morning?”</p><p>“Lovely. Beyond lovely. She made me a sandwich.”</p><p>“So you didn’t scare her off, then. That’s good! What do you need advice about then?”</p><p>“How to make it better. I can’t have a repeat of last night. She wants to come back over tonight.”</p><p>“Are you looking for physical pointers here?”</p><p>Ron shakes his head. “Not necessarily. I’m looking for anything you can think of that will help me not fuck it up again.”</p><p>“Sometimes you have to ask him if what you’re doing is good, find out what he likes.”</p><p>“That sounds like studying.” Ron makes a face, and then reconsiders. “Which Hermione would probably like.”</p><p>Charlie laughs.</p><p>“I didn’t know there’d be so much pressure,” says Ron. “And she swears she didn’t do anything with that jerk Viktor and I want to believe her, but what if he was better at this stuff than me? I can’t compete with that shit. I can’t compete with him.”</p><p>Charlie signals to the bar keep for a round of beer for him and Ron. “I wish you’d believe me when I tell you that they never had sex. They didn’t even come close.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“Hermione isn’t going to lie to you, and didn’t she have other blokes at school who were interested in her? I think if she’d wanted to get off with someone else, she had plenty of chances. She chose you for a reason.”</p><p>“Maybe ...”</p><p>“I really think you need to suck it up and talk to her. Really. She’s clearly not upset with you if she wants to come back over tonight, and really, I think if you find out what she likes, it’ll help ease your mind knowing she’s enjoying herself, and it’ll make it easier for you to then enjoy yourself. Sex shouldn’t be a chore or complicated. It should just be having fun.”</p><p>“I guess that makes sense. Is that what you do?”</p><p>“Sure. Everyone is different, so whenever you’re with someone new, you have to relearn things.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be with someone new, just Hermione.”</p><p>Charlie waves his hand and rolls his eyes. “Obviously. Most people aren’t with just one person for the rest of their lives, though.”</p><p>The barkeep drops off two bottles of beer. “Why did you say ‘him’ before?” Ron asks.</p><p>Charlie raises his eyebrows. “Huh?”</p><p>“Earlier. You said you sometimes have to ask ‘him’ if what you’re doing is good.”</p><p>“I misspoke.”</p><p>“Did you? Who’re you staying with in London?”</p><p>“A friend.”</p><p>“What’s their name?”</p><p>“Victoria,” answers Charlie immediately.</p><p>Ron feels the thoughts turning over in his head. “Where’d you meet her?”</p><p>“At Hogwarts.”</p><p>“Your year?”</p><p>“Uh,” says Charlie. “Not really – no. Not my year of school. We met later when I was back visiting.”</p><p>“Visiting Hogwarts? You went back twice. Once for Noberta and once for the Tri Wizard.” Then something clicks; he almost hears it in his ears, and the words escape his mouth before they have a chance to reach his brain, “I swear to Merlin if Victoria is a sick codename for Viktor Krum, you’re buying me a shot of firewhisky. Is that how you know Viktor and Hermione never had sex?”</p><p>Charlie doesn’t say anything. He rubs his ear, then scratches his neck, then gets up from the table. He comes back thirty seconds later with two shot glasses.</p><p>“Bottoms up,” he says and takes his own shot.</p><p>Ron can’t stop blinking.</p><p>“Drink or I’ll drink it for you.”</p><p>“What the fuck.” It doesn’t come out as a question.</p><p>“Indeed,” says Charlie.</p><p>Ron looks at his shot glass. He puts it to his lips, tilts his head back, and drinks. He waits for the back of his throat to feel as though it’s on fire. “That’s the spot,” he croaks, and takes a long swig from his beer bottle to wash away the whisky taste.</p><p>“Viktor’s been with some women before, but Hermione was never one of them. Other than snogging. He said she never seemed that interested in him, not romantically, and he was never that interested either – although I think it took him a while longer to admit why.”</p><p>“This is wild,” says Ron.</p><p>“You know my secret. Don’t tell Mum.”</p><p>“Think she’ll care?”</p><p>“No, I think she’ll be obnoxious and I’m not ready to deal with her yet.”</p><p>Ron nods. “All right,” he agrees. “Can I tell Hermione at least?”</p><p>“She already knows.”</p><p>“And she didn’t tell me?” cries Ron.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s not her secret to tell,” says Charlie, looking slightly annoyed.</p><p>Ron knows he can’t argue with that. “So is Viktor your boyfriend?”</p><p>Charlie shrugs. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>Charlie grins. “Officially? Or unofficially? Unofficially, Bill’s wedding. Officially ... we’ve never had that conversation.”</p><p>“Merlin. You keep a good secret. Is he your first boyfriend?”</p><p>“Ha! Hell no. David Moreland, fifth year. Or was it fourth year?”</p><p>“Really? How did none of us know?”</p><p>“I’m good at keeping secrets. I could tell you things about Bill that would make your hair curl.”</p><p>“Tell me.”</p><p>Charlie laughs and shakes his head. “Nope. Not my secrets to tell.”</p><p>“How did you know?” asks Ron.</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That you were gay – you are gay, aren’t you? Or are you bi or something?”</p><p>Charlie seems to consider this for a moment but shakes his head. “No, not bi. I don’t know. Always kind of knew. Wasn’t a big revelation or anything. Hogwarts kind of confirmed it, of course, since I went from knowing four other wizards my age to being at school with a couple hundred. Probably how you never questioned that you liked girls, I never had to question that I liked blokes. Is what it is.”</p><p>“Your life suddenly makes more sense now,” Ron says. He begins to fiddle with the label on his beer bottle. When Charlie raises his eyebrows in question, Ron continues, “You cancelled all the blind dates Mum set you up on. You’ve never spoken about a girlfriend. George reckons you’re a eunuch but I always thought you were just a slag. No commitments and loads of one- nighters.”</p><p>“Well I don’t know how to take that,” says Charlie.</p><p>“So how was it the first time with Viktor, then? I mean, I don’t want details, but ... well, was it okay? Or was it awful like my first time?”</p><p>Charlie looks pensive for a moment. A sly smile crosses his face and he rubs his chin. “Both maybe. I could have been better, but I’m not afraid to talk about things. I work with dragons, so really, I could get really hurt or die at any time if one of them decides to look at me while they sneeze, so I think I just don’t find fear in discussing things like sex. You’re doing Auror training and you fought against Voldemort. I’d think the same would go for you. When death is possible, how can you be afraid to talk to your girlfriend about sex?”</p><p>“I see your point,” says Ron. “Are you moving to London?”</p><p>Charlie sighs. “How did this become about me? You’re the one who wanted advice, I was just here to help, not discuss my life plans with you.”</p><p>“It’s your own fault. If you hadn’t said your girlfriend’s name was Victoria I never would have put the pieces together.”</p><p>“Fine. No, I’m not moving to London. Viktor has a temporary job with the Ministry. International liaison for magical sporting something or other. Helping get the World Cup on track since it was postponed two summers in a row. Now the wizarding world in Europe has fully healed so we’re moving on. He won’t have a job at the end of summer so we’ll see what happens then.”</p><p>“You’re staying here until summer? Without a job?”</p><p>“I can go back and forth a little. I can’t Apparate that far, and Floo doesn’t extend all the way to Romania, so it’s usually Portkey which are highly regulated still. After the Cup, we’ll probably go back to Romania and Bulgaria.”</p><p>“So you, like, live together? Like proper live together?” “Um. Sure. I guess so.”</p><p>“This is wild,” says Ron again. “Absolutely wild.”</p><p>Charlie rolls his eyes and orders them another round of drinks.</p><p>***</p><p>Charlie gets back to Viktor’s flat and laughs to himself. Wild? If anything is wild, it’s that Ron has been in love with the same girl for half a decade and is just now sleeping with her. Then again, Ron has always been strangely old fashioned, which is interesting considering the rest of them are anything but.</p><p>“Everything okay vith your brother?” Viktor asks. He’s sitting in an armchair reading a book. Charlie considers him for a moment. They’re very different. Viktor never really enjoyed playing Quidditch; he did it because he was good at it. He’d rather be quiet, at home, cooking or watching a film (he’s recently become obsessed with Muggle entertainment). Charlie likes the adventure, the danger of dragons or the occasional troll, he likes the sides of mountains and if he had to sleep under a tree or bathe in a lake, he’d be okay with that. Viktor likes comfort and Charlie likes harshness. Still, Viktor likes Charlie’s scars, and Charlie likes Viktor’s – well, Charlie likes Viktor’s everything.</p><p>“He’s fine. He’s a bit of a moron, but he’s fine.”</p><p>Viktor nods. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>“A bit,” Charlie admits. He falls into the sofa. “Bored?”</p><p>“A bit.”</p><p>“You should tell your family you’re still here. They vill vant to spend time vith you. It’ll keep you busy vhile I am busy.”</p><p>Charlie shakes his head. “No. No reason to let the secret out. Well, Ron knows now but he and Hermione won’t tell anyone.”</p><p>“Vhen should secret come out then?”</p><p>“Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>Viktor closes his book. “I don’t know. I don’t need spotlight. I’ve had enough of the spotlight for lifetime. Maybe vhen Vorld Cup is over.”</p><p>“Whatever you want.”  Charlie says it because he knows that, for now, Viktor isn't ready to come out.</p><p>“You need a hobby.”</p><p>Charlie nods. “Yes, probably. Did you know Ron and Hermione hadn’t slept together before? Ron thought he mucked it all up, but he worries too much. Their first time was last night. I mean, first time period, not just with each other.”</p><p>“Ron vas never vith that ... girl, vhat vas her name? Violet?”</p><p>“Lavender.”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Nope, never with Lavender. You ever miss women?”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Do you ever miss women?” Charlie repeats. “You were with a lot of women before.”</p><p>“A lot? I don’t think—”</p><p>“I can’t compete with women. They’re curvy and soft and warm.” He purposefully stares at the ceiling, but if rolling eyes could make a noise, he is sure he’d hear Viktor rolling his eyes right about then.</p><p>“I don’t vant curvy or soft or varm. I get soft things here.” He gestures across the room at all the expensive things in his flat, things of comfort bought with his money from Quidditch and the Ministry and being an ambassador for Bulgaria. “That’s enough soft things. If I vanted to be vith a voman, I could be. Your British vomen love Quidditch players.”</p><p>Charlie’s frown deepens. “Of course they do.”</p><p>“You love Quidditch players, too, though.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You alvays think I’m here to get fucked by you and nothing else. Is this low self-confidence thing a Veasley trait?”</p><p>Charlie closes his eyes. Whenever Viktor gets crude, it sends tingles straight between his legs.</p><p>“Mmm, no,” he says. “I have good self-confidence. I know what I’m good at.”</p><p>Viktor makes a noise of agreement and gets up from his chair. “Yes. Very good at.” He grabs Charlie’s arm and pulls him up. Charlie thinks of resisting for a moment, but allows himself to get to his feet. “You alvays do this, you know. Try to be all self-deprecating vhen you know better. You remember our first time?”</p><p>Charlie grins. “Oh yeah.”</p><p>“You fucked me against a wall.” Viktor cups Charlie’s cheek and rubs his thumb across his chin. Charlie knows he’s feeling the stubble; Viktor likes Charlie rough, unshaven, sometimes still covered in dirt and scratches if he’s coming back from working with his dragons.</p><p>“You loved it.”</p><p>Viktor’s eyes soften and he glances down at Charlie’s mouth. Charlie wants to say something else, but where Ron and Hermione were full of emotions and heart at first, Charlie and Viktor were the opposite: all sex and fun with never a mention of love. The first time they were together was after Bill’s wedding. Everyone went in opposite directions, but somehow they ended up together. They knew who the other was, they’d spoken briefly at Hogwarts during the Tri- Wizard and crossed paths once again after that when Charlie chased a dragon into Bulgaria. They’d had a drink at a local pub, but left separately, although Charlie was certain Viktor had wanted something more. After the wedding, they had a whirlwind sort of week, calling out of work to fuck, and when they finally parted ways, there was a sense of loss. It was almost a year before the saw each other again, but they picked up right where they left off. After that, they didn’t part again. They didn’t speak about being a couple, never did, but it wasn’t something that ever seemed to need to be said. Charlie had no intentions of straying, and neither did Viktor. It wasn’t until a few months ago, when Viktor moved to London, that things began to feel more intense. When Viktor asked Charlie to come with him to London and stay.</p><p>“Maybe you should not be secret.”</p><p>Charlie looks away. “You’re a secret, too.”</p><p>Viktor shakes his head. Charlie knows they’re both keeping secrets, but for very different reasons. Viktor is overly private. Charlie simply doesn’t want to deal with people knowing, any people, including his family.</p><p>“When people find out I’m gay, they ask all kinds of questions about being gay,” says Charlie. “I don’t ever think about being gay. I am what I am, and it doesn’t really fuel my life, but when people find out, they’re fascinated, and ask so many questions. It’s ... a lot to deal with.”</p><p>“I see. It’s okay. We vill talk about it vhen you’re ready. Maybe ve’ll both be ready at same time.”</p><p>Charlie frowns. He lets Viktor kiss him, and then lets him take his hand and walk him to the kitchen.</p><p>“Now ve vork more on your culinary talents.”</p><p>“Are we moving past grilled cheese?”</p><p>“You mastered that one. After four tries, but you did vell. Let’s try scrambled eggs.”</p><p>***</p><p>If Ron thinks about what Charlie said, did Charlie really give him any advice he couldn’t have figured out on his own? No, but Charlie did force him to think about things in a new way, think about Hermione. Ron needs to suck it up, ask her what she likes, and take their time exploring and learning each other. Ron is pretty sure Hermione doesn’t need to ask what he likes; he’s pretty transparent and, really, everything turns him on anyway.</p><p>He’s drinking a butterbeer when Harry comes home. He wants to drink more of whatever it was Charlie was buying him, but he knows he’s utterly useless when he’s drunk, and butterbeer won’t do anything to him.</p><p>“Hey, mate, do anything interesting today?” Harry gets his own butterbeer and sits on the opposite end of the sofa.</p><p>“I saw Charlie today. He’s still in London.”</p><p>“Really? What about Romania?”</p><p>Ron shrugs. “I think he’s taking an extended vacation. Staying with a friend. He doesn’t want Mum to know, of course.”</p><p>“Ah, shacking up with a girl?”</p><p>Ron nods. “Something like that.”</p><p>“So, listen ...” Harry looks at the bottle in his hands. “I sort of have something I need to tell you.”</p><p>Harry’s body turns tense and Ron knows this is a serious conversation. There’s only one thing that ever gets Harry this serious and that’s Ginny.</p><p>“What'd you do to my sister?”</p><p>“Why do you think I did something to her?”</p><p>“Because whenever you have something you ‘need to tell me’ it’s always about Ginny.”</p><p>“Yeah. All right.”</p><p>“So ...?”</p><p>Harry nods slowly. “So. So, she got officially signed to the Holyhead Harpies. As a starting Chaser .”</p><p>Ron sits up quickly and nearly drops his butterbeer. “What! That’s amazing!”</p><p>“She doesn’t want anyone to know yet. She wants to announce it to the whole family the next time there’s a family dinner. But I’m telling you because it kind of goes into the rest of the story .”</p><p>“That wasn’t the news?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>Ron narrows his eyes and waits. “You’ve already defiled my sister, what else can you possibly do to her?”</p><p>“She’s going to be traveling around a lot soon, you know.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And she thought it would be good for us, for our relationship—”</p><p>“Get on with it.”</p><p>“—to get married.”</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“Ginny wants to get married.”</p><p>Ron isn’t sure how to process this information. He can’t even think of words to say. He sits there and nods his head. His little sister wants to marry his best mate, which is great, he thinks. But did his little sister do the proposing? That’s utter shite if that’s true.</p><p>“Wait,” says Ron, “did she propose to you?”</p><p>Harry scrunches up his nose. “Kind of. She asked me what I thought of the idea, and I ...” Harry clears his throat. “Well, I said it was a great idea. Because it is, because I kind of had already been thinking about it.” Harry turns red. Ron’s frown deepens.</p><p>“Does this mean you’re engaged?”</p><p>“Not yet, actually. I told her you’d never let me get away with not being the one to properly ask—”</p><p>“Damn right you are.”</p><p>“But I plan on doing that tonight. I wanted to tell you first, though.”</p><p>“Have you talked to Dad?”</p><p>Harry smirks. “Next on my list.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I’m supposed to pop by the Burrow in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Merlin’s beard,” whispers Ron. He’s a mixture of happy and jealous. He’s always known that Ginny and Harry make each other happy, and there’s a weird level of trust and understanding between them that neither Ron nor Hermione could ever fully compete with. They’d both experienced something quite dark, being possessed by Voldemort, and that darkness never truly left them. Maybe they were happy and it was all behind them, or maybe they fake their way through it, but they are able to lean on each other for a type of support Ron cannot give.</p><p>Still, there’s a bit of jealousy. Not because he wants Harry to be his best mate forever and doesn’t want to share (okay, maybe there’s a <em>bit </em>of that), but because Harry and Ginny are years ahead of he and Hermione. He wants to be able to tell people <em>he’s </em>getting married, he wants things to be smooth and happy with <em>his </em>relationship. Well, maybe one day. Certainly after last night Hermione would think he’s absolutely bonkers if he suggested they get married.</p><p>“Good on you, mate.”</p><p>“So you’re not mad?”</p><p>“Why would I be mad?”</p><p>Harry shrugs. “Sometimes you’re weird when it comes to Ginny. I love her, though.” He shrugs again. “I’m not sure when I’ll see Hermione, so feel free to tell her, but Ginny doesn’t want anyone else knowing yet.”</p><p>“Of course,” says Ron. “Just call me Secret Keeper.” <em>It’s not like I’m not already keeping all the secrets</em>, he thinks, <em>what’s one more? </em></p><p>Harry shakes his hand, then they both stand and hug – very brotherly – and Harry thanks him. He leaves through the fireplace just as Hermione Apparates over.</p><p>“You won’t believe my day,” says Ron once Harry is gone.</p><p>“Hello to you, too,” she says. “Kitchen?” She holds up the bag of takeaway.</p><p>They go into the kitchen, and Ron gets plates and forks as Hermione divvies up their food between them. He tells her about Harry first, because at least that bit she doesn’t know about. She squeals in excitement and seems teeming with energy as she begins to count the number of things Ginny will need to do to prepare for a wedding. Ron almost reminds her that it’s <em>Ginny </em>getting married, not her, but decides to let her continue with the excited babble. It’s not often he gets to see the girly side of Hermione so he enjoys it while it lasts. Then he tells her about Charlie and Viktor and Hermione lets out a sigh of relief that they can finally talk about it.</p><p>“How was Charlie, though?” she asks.</p><p>“Fine?”</p><p>“I just mean because sometimes Viktor is a little worried Charlie is going to leave him. Charlie kind of quit his job at the dragon sanctuary in Romania.”</p><p>“Quit? He told me he was on sabbatical.”</p><p>Hermione shook her head. “Not really. He goes back every few weeks if they need help with a new dragon. He’s kind of the dragon whisperer. No one else does it as well as him. Viktor knows he only quit to be with him and at some point Charlie is going to get so bored in London that he’ll leave to go back to Romania. That’s what Viktor thinks anyway.”</p><p>Ron considers this. “Why doesn’t he get a job here? At the Ministry?”</p><p>“Can you see him having an office job?”</p><p>“No,” admits Ron.</p><p>“I hear talk that there’s going to be a new sanctuary opening in Wales. Some of the other European safe places are becoming overrun with dragons. I’m trying to see when it’s official so I can recommend him for the job. Maybe that’ll help ease Viktor’s mind and give Charlie something to do. I don’t think he’s good at being a kept man.”</p><p>“A kept man?”</p><p>Hermione nods. “That’s kind of what he is right now. He doesn’t have a job, he’s living with Viktor, and Viktor is paying for everything.”</p><p>“That sounds <em>nothing </em>like Charlie.”</p><p>“I know!” cries Hermione. “That’s why Viktor is so worried.”</p><p>“I didn’t realize you talked to him so often.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s a very good friend. I didn’t tell you because you get so jealous.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” says Ron. He pushes his plate away.</p><p>“Did you not like it?”</p><p>“I don’t want to get too full,” he says.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Ron swallows. “Because. I’m hoping to redo last night with you.” He knows he’s turning red. “And I don’t want to be too full to move.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “Okay.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>She nods. “I don’t know why you always seem surprised when I want to do something physical with you. Girls like sex, too.”</p><p>“I’m surprised to hear you say that after last night.”</p><p>Hermione rolls her eyes. “Think about it as being an amusing anecdote one day. We can tell everyone we mucked it up so badly that we had to practice over and over again until we got it right.”</p><p>Ron groans. She really is perfect.</p><p>“Let’s go, then,” he says, and pulls her to her feet.</p><p>***</p><p>He sits on the edge of the bed, his hands on her hips. He watches as she pulls her hair back in a thick ponytail. She doesn’t want it to get in the way. She leans down and kisses him. Her lips are soft and she licks his bottom lip before her tongue is in his mouth. Merlin’s fucking beard. This already feels better than last night.</p><p>Ron pulls away. He lifts her t-shirt up and she takes the hem from him and finishes pulling it over her head. He undoes the button and zip of her jeans. He runs his hands across her stomach, her hips, and up her arms.</p><p>“You’re going to have to do the bra,” he admits.</p><p>She laughs and reaches behind her and undoes the hooks. He stops her before she can take it off. He slowly pulls the straps down and then lets it fall off her arms. Her cups her breasts and tries to steady his breathing.</p><p>“What do you like?” he asks.</p><p>“Huh?” She seems to be in a daze.</p><p>“I want to do what you like. Can you tell me?”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Ron nods. “I want to get it right this time. I wanted last night to be perfect, but I don’t know you well enough physically to do that. So. I guess I need to study you first. You need to help me.”</p><p>Hermione clears her throat.</p><p>“All right,” she whispers. “I’ll do my best.” She pauses, and then, “Rub my nipples.”</p><p>Ron’s eyes widen and his body flashes hot. He rubs his thumbs back and forth across her breasts. He watches her mouth as her lips curl into a sly grin. What he hadn’t considered that this was actually making Hermione do what she does best: Boss him around. And he hadn’t realized just how much he might actually enjoy this.</p><p>“You should get naked,” she says. “Everything off.” She shimmies out of her jeans and underwear as Ron tries to not rip his clothes at the seams as he peels everything off. He’s mostly hard and she looks at him, and he forces himself not to be embarrassed. This is Hermione, the love of his life, right? The mere thought of her turns him on.</p><p>Hermione lays down on his bed and motions for him to get next to her. She takes his hand and guides it between her legs. Ron closes his eyes and he feels her.</p><p>“Keep them open,” she says. “You should watch me.”</p><p>“Uh huh.”</p><p>“You want to learn, right? I don’t even know everything I might like yet, there’s so much we haven’t tried, but if you learn my movements and my noises and my facial expressions, you’ll be able to tell if I like something.”</p><p>“Uh huh,” says Ron again. He’d attempt to say something more eloquent but he’s not sure he remembers how to form words.</p><p>“Move your fingers,” she instructs. “Ah! Gently. I’m actually really sensitive.” When she bends one of her knees up, it opens her more to him. “You can kiss my breasts. I like when do you do that.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Ron. Those are his favorite thing ever – other than her mind of course, if she ever asks, but really, nothing compares to what touching or kissing her breasts does to him. His free hand cups them, he lowers his mouth to her, and she arches and moans. He uses his teeth, just lightly, and barely tugs. He makes a mental note to do this again when she gasps and moans again.</p><p>“Put your fingers in me,” she whispers.</p><p>He pulls up. “What?”</p><p>“Don’t stop with that, but your fingers. Push them inside me.”</p><p>He looks away from her.</p><p>“Hey,” she says, and reaches out, touching his chin and guiding his eyes back to her, “do it now.” She holds his gaze and he moves his fingers in her and he watches as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Her lips part, her tongue is in between her teeth, and she moans, low, in the back of her throat. He yelps as she grabs hold of him, and begins to stroke, up and down. “Do you like that?” she asks.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“Hey,” she says, slightly sternly, “don’t be embarrassed.”</p><p>“If you keep doing that, I’m going to come.”</p><p>“That’s okay. We have all night. Maybe you can come more than once.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.”</p><p>“But I’ll stop for now.”</p><p>Ron nods and bends his head back down to kiss her breasts again, taking a nipple into his mouth, and feeling it harden under his tongue. This is literally the most brilliant thing he’s ever done in his entire life, and he cannot believe Hermione Granger is letting him to do this to her. He listens for her noises, the moans and groans and not-so-subtle “yes-right-there’s.” He doesn’t wait for her to tell him to move, he does it anyway, kissing his way up to her mouth, trying to press everything he feels into her lips. He takes his hand from between her legs and grabs her hips, flipping her on top of him. He smiles up at her. She sits across him, her knees on either side of his hips, and leans over just enough for her breasts to tickle the top of his chest. She isn’t smiling, but there’s a mischievous glint in her eye.</p><p>“Interesting,” she says.</p><p>“What is?”</p><p>“That you think you can be in charge of this.”</p><p>He reaches for her, but she grabs his hand and shakes her head.</p><p>“Lets see what you like, yeah?”</p><p>“You bossing me around,” he blurts.</p><p>She tilts her head to the side, questioning. He flushes, no denying the heat creeping up his neck and across his face.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says, knowing when to call defeat. “I mean, come on. I don’t know why there was ever any doubt. I should’ve just done this yesterday. I’ll do whatever you want – really, probably anything – so long as you <em>tell </em>me to do it.”</p><p>“You want me to keep bossing you around?” She sounds slightly incredulous.</p><p>“For real, yeah.” He nods. “Seriously.”</p><p>“Okay ... then why don’t you try and get inside me and we’ll see how well you can follow directions.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Ron wakes the next morning, Hermione is still there. She has a book open and she’s covered up with his blankets, but she seems to still be naked. There was a mishap or two the night before, when they tried a few things that neither of them ended up liking, but Hermione was so open about everything that he was able to laugh it off and move on. He finished – twice – and so did she. Overall, it was amazing.</p><p>He snuggles up next to her, breathes in her scent, and kisses her bare shoulder. She puts her book down and turns towards him.</p><p>“I love you,” he says. “You have no idea.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“No. I really don’t think so. You know, I woke up last night and couldn’t go back to sleep for a while. I kept thinking about Charlie and Viktor, and then Harry and Ginny, and even Bill and Fleur.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I dunno. I guess comparing everything. I don’t want to be like Charlie and in this weird place of not knowing what’s happening and everything being secretive.”</p><p>“Everyone already knows we’re a couple.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the rest of it. Not knowing where anything is headed. But I’m not ready to get married like Harry is. Not yet. I wish I was because I think it’d be a nice feeling, to be doing that.”</p><p>“Okay,” says Hermione slowly.</p><p>“But I want to. With you. I can confidently say that.” When Hermione looks slightly lost, he clarifies, “I want to marry you one day. Just ... not now.”</p><p>Hermione smiles. “I want that, too. Don’t feel pressured into it, though, just because Harry is getting married.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“How about we put a pin in it, and talk about it again in six months? We’re getting closer every day, and you’ll be be in your final year of Auror training by then and getting paid, and I’ll have been at my job for a full year, and I think our lives will have more of a concrete path. We can see what’s going on then, and see if it’s something we want to speed up or keep at arm’s length.”</p><p>“You seemed so excited to talk about Ginny getting married last night, I was almost worried you’d want the same thing immediately.”</p><p>“Why? We aren’t Harry and Ginny. They’ve been dating since they were sixteen. We are a couple years later than them. I mean, I know they broke up for a year, but really.”</p><p>“You’re right,” says Ron. “Annoyingly right, but right nevertheless.”</p><p>“Do you want to go out for breakfast?”</p><p>“Not yet. I’d rather stay like this for a while.” Ron kisses her and she lets him.</p><p>***</p><p>Ron sends an owl to Charlie, asking to pop by around noon. He wants to thank him for the advice and also invite him and Viktor both to dinner. Which, honestly, was Hermione’s idea, but since he now knows Viktor isn’t romantically interested in Hermione, it would probably do well to get to know the guy since he and Hermione are such good friends. Which was also Hermione’s idea and as much as he hates it, she’s not wrong.</p><p>Ron Floos in to Viktor’s flat but as he starts to brush the soot off his shoulders, he hears them talking from the other room. He realizes he is about five minutes early, so he doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, but really – they’re speaking loudly enough for him to hear anyway.</p><p>“I think ve should tell your parents.” Viktor’s deep accent.</p><p>“What?” Charlie’s panicked cry.</p><p>“I think it’d be good.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Ve don’t any friends because everything is big secret so ve never go out. Maybe if family knows, it’ll help.”</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Vhy? Do I embarrass you?”</p><p>“Hardly.”</p><p>“I don’t vant you to go back to Romania, but maybe you’d be happier there.”</p><p>Ron hears Charlie sigh loudly. “No. I don’t know. I didn’t think moving to London would be like this. Most of my stuff is still packed away and your flat is so fucking fancy. It’s not really my style.”</p><p>“So ve vill get new flat. You unpack your stuff. You aren’t a visitor here. I vant you to <em>live </em>here.”</p><p>“Yeah ...”</p><p>“Charlie. For Merlin’s sake. I love you. I’m <em>in </em>love with you. That’s what all this shit is about. If you don’t know that or see that, then maybe you go back to Romania, but if you love me, too, vhich I think you do, then stay here and ve try to vork it out.”</p><p>“You’ve never said any of that before.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p><em>Oh shit</em>, Ron thinks, <em>I picked the wrong time to be early</em>.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time to be said,” says Viktor.</p><p>“Yeah. Let me think about everything.”</p><p>“Wait.”</p><p>“My brother’s going to be here any minute.”</p><p>“I know. But if I need to go back to Bulgaria so you can go to Romania, I’ll do it.”</p><p>“No. Of course not. Romania is crap anyway. Give me some time to think and we’ll talk about it all later.”</p><p>“Talk,” says Viktor sternly. “You alvays distract the talking by taking me to bed. Not this time.”</p><p>“Sure thing, <em>draga</em>.”</p><p>Ron looks around the living room quickly. He doesn’t want his brother to know he overheard everything. He quickly knocks a stack of books off the coffee table. “Oh no!” he yells. “Sorry!”</p><p>Charlie rushes into the room. “What the fuck, Ron?”</p><p>“I stumbled on my way in. Sorry. I thought I was going to miss the grate so I rushed.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” says Charlie, already calming and helping Ron pick up the books. “So what’s up?”</p><p>Ron glances around, looking for Viktor, but he doesn’t see him. “I wanted to thank you for talking with me yesterday. It really helped, actually. Last night was, er, much better.”</p><p>“Good. You’re welcome. Weird, though, because we were never particularly close.”</p><p>“You’re an old man compared to me,” says Ron, “that’s why.”</p><p>“Touché, little brother. Anything else?”</p><p>“Er, yeah. Hermione actually wanted to invite both of you out to dinner. Or over to dinner. Or just dinner. I don’t know if you guys actually go out or not.”</p><p>“You two can come over here,” says Charlie. “Bring Indian. I’d like a curry.”</p><p>“Really?” says Ron, surprised.</p><p>“Yeah, why not?”</p><p>“Okay, then ... cool. We’ll be back later tonight.”</p><p>“Cool,” says Charlie.</p><p>It doesn’t occur to Ron until he’s back in his own flat that Charlie only agreed to avoid a conversation with Viktor.</p><p>***</p><p>Dinners at the Burrow were always an event. And somehow Molly had a knack for bringing in all the strays of England. Sometimes Neville stopped by, sometimes Luna. Often Lee was there, even without George. Occasionally Hagrid would stop by, but only during the warmer months when dinner could be eaten outside. So when Charlie decided Viktor should come with him, he didn’t think it would end up being a big deal. He could feel the family out, see how much they liked Viktor, and then see what might happen from there. It wasn’t as though Viktor had never been here, he was invited to Bill’s wedding after all, and he was still friends with Hermione after all this time.</p><p>This particular dinner was less than a month after the dinner with Ron and Hermione, which ended in a row with Viktor after they left. They hadn’t really had a proper row before, probably because they’d never spoken about their feelings properly either. Viktor called him out on having his brother over to avoid having a conversation with him, which was absolutely the truth. Charlie wasn’t interested in discussing feelings. Why would he? Feelings meant admitting things which led to commitment which ultimately ended in heart break and anguish. He’d rather just keep on keeping on and avoid all of that.</p><p>Unfortunately, Viktor was right. They needed to figure out the parameters of their relationship, because also unfortunately, it was an actual relationship. Charlie avoided saying he loved Viktor, it wasn’t really a phrase in his vocabulary, but he at least admitted to preferring to stay in London with Viktor than go back to Romania alone.</p><p>They Apparate into the back garden. The tables are outside even though it’s quite cold, but it looks as though Molly put up bobbles of blue fire everywhere, which extended warmth over the entire yard. Charlie takes a deep breath. He and Viktor agreed not to act like a couple, which even though it annoyed Viktor, he at least seemed to see coming to dinner as a small step in the right direction.</p><p>“Ah, look, there’s Mum and Hermione.”</p><p>Molly hurriedly puts her large bowl of broccoli on the table and runs to give Charlie a hug. She smiles at Viktor.</p><p>“Thanks for coming. I guess Hermione invited you?”</p><p>“Viktor’s always welcome,” says Fleur, floating out into the garden with a basket of bread in her hands. “Are you well?” She kisses Viktor’s cheeks one at a time, and then turns to Charlie. “’Ello, <em>cher</em>. You look ... rested. Usually you look so tired. Are ze dragons being nicer?” she laughs.</p><p>“Some of them,” says Charlie.</p><p>“Thank you for having me,” Viktor says to Molly. “You’re alvays very kind to me.”</p><p>Molly pats his cheek. “Of course, dear. Any friend of, well, half of my children, is a friend of mine. You’re always welcome, just like Fleur said.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“I hear you’re working in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.”</p><p>Viktor nods. “Vorking vith the office for International Relations. Planning a Vorld Cup is more vork than I anticipated. There’s a lot of countries who vant to make a lot of demands on how the Cup should be ran.”</p><p>“Where’s the Cup going to be held?” Molly asks.</p><p>“In United States.”</p><p>“Then why are you working at the Ministry here instead of Bulgaria or abroad?”</p><p>“Mum, don’t bore him with your questions,” says Charlie.</p><p>“She’s not boring me. All European countries have representatives here. British Ministry is like, how you say ... headquarters for all Quidditch.”</p><p>“That’s fascinating. You are really quite accomplished for someone so young, dear.”</p><p>“Do you have wine?” asks Charlie.</p><p>“Of course zair iz wine!” laughs Fleur. “Beel brought a case!”</p><p>“What is wrong with you?” Hermione whispers to Charlie. “You know how obnoxious she gets when she’s drunk.”</p><p>“Yes, but this night will be better for <em>me </em>if <em>I’m </em>drunk.”</p><p>Hermione frowns. “Fine. But you better keep it away from Ron or he’ll spill all your secrets. He can’t hold his liquor.”</p><p>“What was that?” Molly asks.</p><p>“We’re just gossiping about Viktor,” says Hermione. “Quidditch secrets and all that.”</p><p>“Yes, all my elusive Quidditch secrets,” teases Viktor.</p><p>“You have a lot of elusive secrets, <em>draga</em>,” says Charlie dryly.</p><p>When Molly calls everyone to dinner a few minutes later, Viktor sits down at the end of the table. Charlie hesitates, but sits next to him. Hermione sits across from them, presumably to help ease Viktor’s anxiety – certainly not to help Charlie’s.</p><p>“I made the chicken,” says Hermione. “Molly is teaching me a few recipes.”</p><p>Ron looks wearily at the chicken he just placed on his plate.</p><p>“Oh, grow up, it won’t poison you.”</p><p>“I’m not so sure about that.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” snaps Hermione. “I don’t see you learning how to cook.”</p><p>“That’s your job.”</p><p>“As long as you clean the house, then fine.”</p><p>“Crap.”</p><p>Charlie isn’t sure if they’re actually bickering, until he sees the smirk from Ron and the quiet laugh from Hermione. They are an entirely different couple than he remembered from their days at Hogwarts. He eats quietly and drinks three glasses of wine. He feels very warm and very full. Viktor is almost silent throughout the meal, which isn’t surprising. Hermione engages him in conversation, but he does seem reluctant to say anything to anyone else. Arthur calls down from the other end of the table, asking how plans for the World Cup are coming along and Viktor answers, which divides the table into conversations about the various Quidditch teams they all support.</p><p>“You should all be supporting the Holyhead Harpies,” says Ginny. “I actually won’t allow you to support anyone else.”</p><p>“Are you mad?” asks Charlie. “The Harpies?”</p><p>“You’ll never get me to stray from the Cannons, Gin, sorry,” says Ron.</p><p>“I don’t follow zis Quidditch,” says Fleur. “’Oo are ze ‘Arpies?”</p><p>“Harpies,” says Bill. “They’re an all-female professional Quidditch team. They’re actually quite popular. Probably because they’re all female.”</p><p>“No, because they’re <em>good</em>,” says Ginny.</p><p>“Blokes love to follow them because there’s something sexy about women who play Quidditch,” says Lee.</p><p>“Well, thank you, Lee.” Ginny smiles.</p><p>“Er. You’re welcome?”</p><p>“What’re you on about?” asks Ron.</p><p>Ginny’s smile widens. “It’s going to be announced in tomorrow’s <em>Prophet</em>, but I’m the newest starting Chaser for the Harpies.”</p><p>Charlie goes momentary deaf as everyone at the table cheers and shouts and congratulates Ginny.</p><p>“Wow. Imagine seeing ‘Weasley’ on the back of a Quidditch jersey,” says Charlie. “Good on you.”</p><p>“Well, Weasley, for another six months, then it’ll say ‘Potter.’” This news is followed by silence.</p><p>“Holy hell, are you serious?” asks Bill.</p><p>“Yes,” says Ginny.</p><p>“I think it’s brilliant,” says Hermione loudly.</p><p>“That’s amazing,” says Charlie. He wonders if that was the wine talking. “Congratulations.” To Harry, he says, “I figured you’d either marry Ginny or Mum would adopt you.”</p><p>“He’s already a member of this family,” Molly says firmly. “This just solidifies a little more. We are thrilled, dear. Nothing makes me happier than knowing I can officially say you’re one of my sons now. Oh, and that you make Ginny happy.”</p><p>Ginny rolls her eyes and the rest of the table laughs.</p><p>“Did you know this?” Viktor asks Charlie.</p><p>He shakes his head. “None of it.”</p><p>“Your family is all very talented. You should be proud to be part of them.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Charlie, “they’re all right.” He tries to catch a glimpse of Ginny’s finger. She’s wearing an engagement ring. Somehow he hadn’t noticed it before then, but maybe she was good at hiding it all evening.</p><p>Molly waves her wand and all the dirty plates stack on top of one another and go soring back into the kitchen. She waves it again and a large chocolate cake floats through the air and lands in the middle of the table. She continues to wave her wand and cuts everyone a slice. More wine is poured and everyone but Fleur drinks. Charlie notices this, but doesn’t want to bring it up and risk any more life-altering announcements. Hermione offers to clean up and Viktor and Ron join her. Molly thanks them and gets up from her seat at the table. She kisses the tops of Harry and Ginny’s heads as she makes her way down to the end of the table. She sits in Viktor’s chair.</p><p>“How’s Romania?” she asks.</p><p>Charlie has no idea how she knows he hasn’t been there, but he can hear the accusatory tone in her question.  “Still sitting between Bulgaria and Ukraine.”</p><p>“You’re cheekier in your old age.”</p><p>Charlie nods. “I know.”</p><p>“So you came here with Viktor?”</p><p>“I mean, we’re mates a bit.”</p><p>“Mates,” repeats Molly, “a bit.”</p><p>Charlie shrugs. “He likes Quidditch, obviously. I like Quidditch. We’ve gone to a few matches.”</p><p>Molly pats Charlie’s arm. “You can invite him to dinner any time you want, <em>draga</em>. He’s lovely now that I know he’s not trying to steal Hermione away from Ron.” She kisses Charlie’s cheek, stands, and flicks her wand. Music wafts through the air from the wireless inside. She walks back down the table and asks Arthur for a dance.</p><p>***</p><p>Six months later Ron finds himself standing next to Harry as best man. The wedding is lovely, Ron supposes, and there’s no denying how happy Harry and Ginny both look. After tonight, though, it leaves Ron rather homeless. Ginny will officially move out of the Burrow and into Harry’s flat – even though she’s practically been living there for months anyway. Ron will move back in to the Burrow even though he hasn’t asked his parents yet about it. He’s been worried they’d say no because this would be the first time since Bill was born that the Burrow would be empty of children and maybe they’d actually like their alone time.</p><p>The reception is as perfect as can be expected. Ron finds himself sitting alone, though, watching Hermione dance with Viktor. She looks happy and light. He can hear her laughter in between the pauses of music. Charlie comes and sits next to him. He hands him a glass of champagne.</p><p>“Drink up. This shit is weird,” says Charlie. “Muggle champagne.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“So, er, did Hermione tell you?”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“She got me a job.”</p><p>Ron looks away from Hermione and focuses on his brother. “What? No, she didn’t.”</p><p>“The new dragon sanctuary finally got Ministry funding. She nominated me for the job as director.”</p><p>“She told me she nominated you, but not that it was official.”</p><p>Charlie nodded. “It starts in two weeks, the day after the World Cup. I’ve already got a stack of applications for workers waiting for me.”</p><p>“That’s brilliant.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“So that means you’re going to stay in London, then. With ...” Ron gestures towards the dance floor.</p><p>“Dunno,” says Charlie. “I haven’t told him about the job yet. He may not want to stay in London. When the World Cup is over he’s supposed to go back to Bulgaria. That was the plan, so I could go back to Romania.”</p><p>“Well. Shit.”</p><p>“Yeah,” says Charlie.</p><p>“But you don’t want to go back to Romania?”</p><p>“And give up being the director of a brand new dragon sanctuary? Besides, I barely speak any Romanian.”</p><p>“Does Viktor even like Bulgaria?”</p><p>“I dunno. How do you do this relationship stuff? It’s mad. I hate it. There’s not enough alcohol in the world to make it bearable.”</p><p>“If that’s how you feel, then why are you worried whether Viktor will stay in London or go back to Bulgaria?”</p><p>Charlie frowns. “Oh, shut up, will you?”</p><p>Hermione and Viktor make their way back to the table. Hermione sits down next to Ron and kisses his cheek. “Are you sure you don’t want to dance?” she asks.</p><p>“Please don’t make me.”</p><p>“I won’t, but it’s really fun!” Her cheeks are flushed and she’s slightly out of breath, but she’s smiling and looks radiant.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” says Ron.</p><p>Charlie stands. “This is my cue to be somewhere else.” Viktor follows him after a short wave of his hand goodbye.</p><p>“Thanks,” says Hermione. “You look very handsome. I like the dress robes.”</p><p>“They’re better now that there’s no lace.”</p><p>“Yes, well, a lot of things are better. I came here with you instead of Viktor!”</p><p>“So, I was hoping to stay at your flat tonight. Since I’m kind of homeless at the moment.”</p><p>Hermione wets her lips and takes a deep breath. “Well. Why don’t you stay, then? With me, I mean.”</p><p>“I know, that’s what I just asked.”</p><p>“Try to keep up. Stay with me. As in ... permanently.”</p><p>“Move in with you?”</p><p>Hermione nods. “We don’t really spend a night apart as it is. We’d just be staying in one home instead of bouncing back and forth between two of them.”</p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>“Unless you don’t want—”</p><p>“Oh, no, I want to.” Ron kisses her and it immediately turns deeper and more passionate than he originally intended. He pulls away and takes her hands in his. “Actually, I’ve been thinking. It’s been six months and, well ...”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Ron shrugs. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, that’s all I know. I don’t have enough money yet to get you a proper ring, but I will, hopefully soon. And I don’t want to do anything without it being done properly, but I want you to know what I’m thinking.”</p><p>“Oh, Ron,” whispers Hermione. She kisses him again. “I don’t need a ring. I really don’t. I love you.”</p><p>“I can’t do it without a ring. But you’re not allowed to get engaged to anyone else until I find one, all right?”</p><p>Hermione laughs. “Of course.” She throws her arms around him and buries her face in the crook of his neck. He holds her close. “You should go say goodbye to Harry so we can go back home,” she says in his ear. “I need you to undo my robes, sit me on the kitchen table, and get on your knees.”</p><p>“Fucking hell,” breathes Ron. They recently discovered that the kitchen table was the perfect height for certain activities and Hermione was absolutely exploiting the hell out of it, and Ron couldn’t complain because it was his favorite thing to do right now. “If I’d known you were going to grow up to be this filthy when we were at Hogwarts I never would have let anyone else ask you to the Yule Ball.”</p><p>“You can make up for lost time, then.”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am. Do we even have to say goodbye?”</p><p>“You’re best man. Of course! Besides, Harry and Ginny are planning on going back to ‘their’ flat soon anyway. Ginny told me. They want to secretly escape so they don’t have to do a big goodbye themselves. They won’t care if we leave, but you should at least say goodbye.”</p><p>“All right, all right. You find Ginny, I’ll find Harry, and we’ll meet back at your flat.”</p><p>“Our flat,” corrects Hermione.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Ron, softening. “Our flat.”</p><p>***</p><p>Charlie finishes his glass of champagne and sets it on one of the tables. “Are you ready to go?” he asks.</p><p>“If you want to. Shall I Disapparate first?”</p><p>Charlie rubs his eyes. “I don’t know. Sure. Go ahead.” He turns and walks away. He finds Molly to say goodbye. She gives him a knowing look and asks if he’s seen Viktor.</p><p>“I’m not his keeper, Mum,” he growls.</p><p>“You’re mates so I thought you might know where he’s Disapparated to.”</p><p>“Nope. Not a clue.”</p><p>“Well, if you find him, will you ask him to come ‘round for Sunday brunch? I’m making crepes. He says he likes blueberries.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I. Like. Viktor. So I’d like to invite him to Sunday brunch. When are you going back to Romania?”</p><p>“I’m not,” says Charlie. “I’m the new director of the new dragon sanctuary in Wales.”</p><p>“Oh that’s wonderful! I never did like you so far away! I love having my babies close.”</p><p>“Mum. I’m thirty years old.”</p><p>“Age doesn’t disqualify you from being my baby. Now stand up straight and go make sure Viktor knows to come around for Sunday brunch.”</p><p>Charlie rolls his eyes. “No wonder Bill moved out to sea.”</p><p>“I almost forgot. Your father thinks Viktor is a really wonderful Quidditch player. He recently started reading a book about Bulgaria and has some questions for him.”</p><p>“Questions about Bulgaria?”</p><p>“We like Viktor,” Molly repeats, “your father would like to get to know him a little better.”</p><p>“This family is so fucking mental.”</p><p>“I’m going to pretend that was the champagne talking. Muggle champagne is odd, isn’t it? Have a good night, dear.” She pats Charlies cheek and he knows this is her way of dismissing him. He Disapparates and appears back in Viktor’s living room. Viktor has already undone his formal robes and taken off his shoes.</p><p>“Are ve breaking up?” asks Viktor.</p><p>Charlie blinks, slightly stunned. “Are we – what?”</p><p>“That feels like vhat is happening.”</p><p>“Don’t we have to be in a relationship to break up?” snaps Charlie.</p><p>Viktor stares at Charlie for a moment, and then turns. “I’m going to bed.” Charlie grabs his wrist. “Don’t,” he says. “Shit. Wait.”</p><p>Viktor wiggles out of Charlie’s grasp. “All I do is vait. Vait. Vait. Vait. I can’t anymore. Vorld Cup is in two weeks. After that, I break lease on this flat and you can go back to Romania and I’ll go back to Bulgaria. I should never have asked you to stay vith me here.”</p><p>“No,” says Charlie. “No, listen. I can’t go back to Romania. I took a new job in Wales. It’s a brilliant job, actually. I’ll be in charge of the new dragon sanctuary.”</p><p>“Congratulations.” Viktor’s tone is cold.</p><p>“Yeah, thanks.”</p><p>“Vales vill be lucky to have you.”</p><p>Charlie shakes his head. “No. I, er, am going to stay in London.” Viktor is silent.</p><p>“And ... er ... I’d like you to stay in London, too. With me.”</p><p>“Vhy? You don’t even seem to like me anymore.”</p><p>Charlie shuts his eyes and shakes his head again. “No, no. Shit. I do. I. Fuck.” He opens his eyes. Viktor looks confused. “Let’s look at it at face value, all right? You’re an internationally famous Quidditch player. It’s made you wealthy. Look at this flat. It’s amazing. You’re only twenty-six and people are offering you jobs left and right. You have this whole life that I could never compete with. I play with dragons. My job paid me almost nothing. My parents are poor, I am poor. In no world should we ever have ended up together, but we did. And when I’m not being a complete arse, we fit.”</p><p>Viktor softens a little, but still keeps his distance.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go back to Bulgaria. Keep your job at the Minsitry or get a new one. Or don’t get a job at all, I don’t care. But I know if you leave and I stay it will break my heart.”</p><p>“Oh? Vhy?”</p><p>The question sounds like a challenge.</p><p>“Because,” says Charlie. “I, er ... I ... love you.”</p><p>Viktor narrows his eyes. “You’ve never said that to me before.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Ever.”</p><p>“I. Know. Look, my mum and dad want you to come over for breakfast on Sunday. She’s making blueberry crepes and my dad is reading books on Bulgaria. They already know we’re together and clearly they don’t care. Maybe it’s time for me to put all my hang-ups aside and let them know. About you, I mean.”</p><p>“Vorld doesn’t have to know,” says Viktor. “Friends and family aren’t vorld.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>“I don’t know. Ve’ve not been happy lately.”</p><p>“I haven’t been very nice,” admits Charlie. “But I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to go back to Bulgaria. I want you to stay with me.”</p><p>“Say again. The thing you don’t like saying.”</p><p>“I love you, <em>draga</em>.” This time Charlie says more confidently. He steps closer to Viktor. “I’ve been in love with you since that week after Bill’s wedding and I’m an idiot for refusing to say it, but the last time I told someone that, he broke my heart, and I don’t want to ever feel that again.”</p><p>“You won’t. I stay in London vith you. But we have to find a new flat. One for both of us.”</p><p>Charlie pulls Viktor flush against him. “Whatever you want. So long as you stay.”</p><p>Viktor nods and kisses him.</p><p>***</p><p>“Well, I think they’re all finally happy,” says Molly. She lays down in bed next to Arthur. He peers at her from over the top of his book.</p><p>“Who, dear?”</p><p>“The children. Bill with Fleur. George and Angelina. Percy and Audrey. Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny.”</p><p>“You missed one.”</p><p>“Oh, right. And Charlie with Viktor.”</p><p>“Is he coming over on Sunday?”</p><p>“I’m sure he is.”</p><p>“Think he knows anything about Muggles?”</p><p>“Why should he? Don’t you dare show him your Muggle artefact collection. Don’t scare him away.”</p><p>“Now, really, Molly, if Charlie hasn’t scared him away yet, a few batteries and plugs surely won’t.”</p><p>“Where do you suppose Ron is tonight?”</p><p>Arthur raises his eyebrows. “You’re not serious?”</p><p>“I’ve been waiting for him to ask to move back into his old bedroom.”</p><p>“Why would he do that when he can live with Hermione?”</p><p>“You think he’ll ever tell us?”</p><p>“That they’re going to live together?” Arthur shakes his head. “I’m sure he thinks we’re completely daft and will never pick up on it.”</p><p>“Probably. I’ll let him live in that fantasy world, then. No need to embarrass him. He always embarrasses so easily.”</p><p>“You did good, Molls. Raised them up right. They’re happier because you did such a good job.”</p><p>“Arthur, hush. You helped.”</p><p>“Ah, not as much as you. You should be quite proud of yourself.” He closes his book and sets it on his bedside table.</p><p>Molly smiles. “Thank you. I am.”</p><p>“That’s my girl,” says Arthur. He flicks the light off with his wand and they settle down to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>End.</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>